


Sensitive to the Force

by csichick_2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her training, Rey realizes that she's not the only one with a connection to the Force.  Now she just needs to convince Finn of that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive to the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).



One of the many things Rey learned from her training with Luke was that Jedi aren’t the only ones with a connection to the Force.  It is the training, not raw ability, that makes one a Jedi.  He also explains that there are four reasons ones with a connection to the Force wouldn’t become a Jedi.  The first, and most obvious, is that they have turned to the Dark Side of the Force – like Luke’s father and nephew. 

 

The second, which Rey finds more distressing than the first, is that someone doesn’t believe in the Force.  Luke explains that twice now, Jedi have been believed to be gone forever, so many are simply resistant because they erroneously believe the Force disappeared with the Jedi.  While Luke’s explanation makes sense, It still makes Rey upset to think some people have so little faith.

 

At first Rey doesn’t comprehend the third reason – that some people simply choose not to be trained as a Jedi – as turning down such an opportunity seems unthinkable to her.  Then Luke uses his sister as an example, and it clicks.  When she takes the time to think about it, she knows that it’s for the great good that Leia never trained as a Jedi.  She is able to do much more for the Resistance as a General than she ever would have been able to do as a Jedi.

 

The fourth reason is the one that Rey finds most compelling.  Luke explains that some have stronger connections to the force that others.  This explains why so much has come easily to Rey – and as Luke would admit much later, even more easily than they came to him.  Conversely, some people have a connection that isn’t strong enough to be able to utilize to their advantage, and thus training as a Jedi would be an exercise in futility.  Rey suspects that Finn is one of those people, given that he was able to hold his own with a lightsaber as long as he did.  Now she just needs to convince him of that fact.

 

Fortunately, Finn is always eager to hear about her training, so she doesn’t have to worry about how to bring it up in conversation.  He listens eagerly as she explains what Luke told her, nodding along as she gives the first three reasons someone with a connection to the Force wouldn’t also be a Jedi.  However, he turns skeptical when she explains the fourth reason, so she decides to leave out her theory that he falls into that category for now.  She’ll have plenty of future opportunities to bring that up.

 

After some conversations with Leia about the extent of her abilities given her lack of training, Rey takes that next opportunity one night while she and Finn are cuddling.  “You know the General believes that only those connected to the Force are able to wield a lightsaber,” she says conversationally.

 

Finn looks at her and raises and eyebrow.  “And this came up how?”

 

“I was curious how the abilities of someone untrained compared to those of a Jedi,” Rey says.  While not untrue, it also isn’t the entire story as she was fishing for information she could use to convince Finn of his Force-sensitive status.  “As Luke and the General are twins, it seemed best to compare them.”

 

“So the General, can she wield a lightsaber?” Finn asks.  While he’s obviously avoiding his own past use of the weapon, he’s not denying that he could have a connection to the Force, so that’s a good sign.

 

“She can, though she said she prefers a blaster,” Rey replies.  “Probably partly Han’s influence,” she adds with a bittersweet smile.

 

Finn wraps his arm around Rey tighter.  Neither of them knew Han that long – or that well – but his death still hit them hard.  “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“You know, the General isn’t the only one around here that’s used a lightsaber,” Rey says, attempting to broach the elephant in the room.  “And I’m not talking about myself.”

 

Finn sighs loudly.  “I’m not sure if you believe what you’re saying, or if you’re just trying to make me feel better about almost getting killed.”

 

Rey frowns.  While it is try that Kylo Ren nearly killed Finn in that fight, she hates it when she phrases that way.  “If I was trying to make you feel better I wouldn’t tell you that I think you have a connection to the Force that’s too weak to be considered useful by most people.”

 

“I guess that is true,” Finn admits.  “But why tell me then?”

 

“What do you mean, why tell you?” Rey asks.

 

“You said it yourself, most people consider weak connections to the Force not to be useful,” Finn replies.  “So why tell me?  It’s not like I can do anything with it.  _If_ the connection is ever there.”

 

This time it’s Rey that sighs.  “I’m going to have to get Luke to explain this to you so you don’t think I’m making it up.  And just because you can’t control it like I’m learning to, doesn’t mean there aren’t benefits.”

 

She can see some of Finn’s skepticism disappear when she brings up Luke, but she also knows that he’s not fully convinced.  “Like losing lightsaber battles?” he asks.

 

“That asshole was trained,” Rey says.  “And evil and they don’t tend to play fair.  But you can also sense things, I guess.  The General said…” Rey takes a moment to collect her thoughts.  “That she could sense it when Han died.”

 

“Was he force-sensitive too?” Finn asks quietly.  “That she could sense that.”

 

“I didn’t ask,” Rey replies.  “Though did say that when they first met, Han thought the force was a load of bull.”

 

Finn chuckles.  “Kind of ironic that he ended up being the one saying that it was all real.”

 

“Kind of hard to deny it when it’s all around you,” Rey says wryly.  “And there were only two Jedi left then.  There’s only one now.”

 

“Soon to be two,” Finn says with a smile.  “And at least two non-Jedi that have a connection to the Force.  Even if I still have no idea what that means for me.”


End file.
